Second Chance
by thunderfox25
Summary: Look I'm not good with sums so just read and see. Pairs are: Hoc,Kb,YKay, KuwYuki,and lots more. R&R.


It seemed strange to get a summons from Genkai and Koenma on a Saturday. Kurama read over the message again trying to squeeze some information from it. It was just blunt. It read: "Meet me at Genkai's temple Saturday and bring Hiei. Don't leave with out him!" Kurama knew Hiei would be around in a few hours. He closed his eyes. His mom had bought him a waterbed. He rolled over on his stomach. The bed reminded him of a giant heating pad with waves. Sure enough Hiei came without hesitation. He jumped form the tree limb outside Kurama's window on to the windowsill. Kurama sat up. "Hiei. Koenma wants us to meet him at Genkai's. Come on." Hiei nodded. He didn't care about whatever was bothering the toddler. He was just bored. They started to leave. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Kayko, Botan, Koenma, Matari and Genkai. "What's all the fuss about? I mean it's a Saturday! What could go wrong on Saturday?" Yusuke complained. Kurama all of a sudden felt weak and dizzy. He looked around and saw everything spin and then black. It was late afternoon when awoke. He looked around everyone was asleep. Yusuke was leaning against the door. Hiei was on the windowsill, Kuwabara was by Kurama's bed. He looked back at Hiei. He didn't notice that Yukina was leaning on his shoulder. He smiled and lies back down, he didn't want to wake anyone. He rolled on his side to look again at Hiei and Yukina. They were still asleep. The door flew open knocking Yusuke on the floor. Kurama stood up and reached into his hair. His Rose Whip was ready for any attacker. In the shadows were three people. They stepped forward. Kurama caught a glance of one. "Kuronue!" he gasped. His friend was supposed to be long dead and yet here he was.

Kuronue stopped to look at his friend and smile. The other two approached Kuronue. Kurama saw that they were both males. "Kurama. Your hair is spiking out. Are you frightened?" Karasu stepped towards him. The floor creaked Yusuke jumped up in a half asleep daze and tripped over Hiei. Hiei who was now awake blinked twice. He saw Karasu and readied for the Darkness Dragon. Karasu smiled when the dragon came at him. He flung out his hands and the Dragon was no longer. Hiei was taken aback. The dragon had never been defeated. Kurama readied his Rose Whip and struck Karasu across the shoulder. He glared at Kurama. His attention was focused on Hiei. Kurama took the chance to hit the floor next to Yusuke. The loud sound had no effect. Yusuke was still snoring and so was Kuwabara. Yukina was still asleep too. Hiei didn't move he was scared that they would come after Yukina. Karasu had laid some big wounds on Hiei. His left arm was bleeding and useless like his right arm. His chest was covered with blood. Hiei had Yukina's head in his lap. The other stepped forward it was to Kurama's shock and Hiei's too, Toguro. Karasu was still attacking Hiei. Hiei didn't say anything about the pain. Another presence filled the room. Karasu stopped attacking Hiei and turned to face Toguro. "Is it her?" Toguro smiled and nodded. A purple light filled the room. Kurama squinted his eyes. The light faded. A girl stood before them. She had flowing white hair and deep purple eyes. She wore a white dress. The girl looked Kurama's way and began talking to him telepathically. When she talked a small light appeared on her forehead. She turned back to Karasu and Toguro. Karasu jumped high in the air and began pummeling her with bombs. "Karasu stop. It won't do any good. You have to take her down before she sends us out." Toguro's muscles began bulging. The girl closed her eyes and smiled. "Toguro. You are a sick person. I want Genkai's temple like my dream." Both Karasu and Toguro vanished in a purple light.

The girl fell to her knees the white gown fell around her on the floor. Hiei had fainted from blood loss. The girl managed to stand up and walk to Hiei. She stood a foot away from him and a light purple mist came from her hands and Hiei's wounds were healed. She looked at Kurama. "That's all I can manage. I'm sure the Ice Maiden can finish the rest." She began to glow blue. "Now, rest. Good day Kurama." He wanted to stop her and thank her. She was gone before he could get up. He whispered his silent thanks for saving his friend. He went to wake everyone and tell him or her what happened. Yusuke was the last awake. He sat up. "Kurama. I thought I saw Karasu and Toguro in my dream. Then I tripped over Hiei and fell asleep again." He yawned and stretched his arms. Kurama told them about what happened. Hiei rolled his eyes and shook his head. Kurama saw the sun was rising and smiled to the sun. He turned to his friends. "Where are Matari, Kayko, Botan and Koenma?" He was told that they left early yesterday morning. Kurama shook his head. "No. I was here yesterday morning. I came with Hiei. Koenma's message told us it was urgent and Hiei must come. I've got the note." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the crumpled note. It was Koenma's message. It was written in red ink like he always did. Hiei began to get suspicious. "Let's go ask Koenma if he wrote it." Yusuke suggested. Kuwabara contacted Botan through telepathy. He told her to get Koenma. She was at the temple in about an hour.

Koenma was in his teenage form. He took the note from Kurama. He read over it a few times. "Kurama. How could you've gotten this note? I've never written this note. Toguro and Karasu are dead and so is your friend." Kurama shook his head. "No. Listen to me. I got the note from Botan. She said it was urgent and Hiei had to come. I waited for him and he was on the windowsill. We left and when we arrived. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Kayko, Botan, Koenma, Matari and Genkai were sitting on the floor. We came and shortly after I got dizzy and fainted. I woke up and saw Kuronue. He smiled at me and walked off. Toguro and Karasu stepped beside him. They were talking to me. Yusuke woke up and scampered around and tripped over Hiei waking him up. Hiei attacked Karasu with the Darkness Dragon and Karasu destroyed it. He attacked Hiei and I hit him across the shoulder. He was still attacking Hiei. When Hiei couldn't fight and fainted a girl stepped in. She said something like. "You're a sick person. I want Genkai's' temple like the one in my dream. Karasu and Toguro vanished. She healed Hiei with a purple mist. She said he wasn't fully healed. And Yukina could do the rest."

Koenma laughed. "Kurama. No demon or human can do that. She's probably just a figment of imagination. I'll tell you what happened. You came to the temple. Hiei was with you too. Genkai and I were there like you said no one else. You fainted outside and Hiei brought you inside. You'd been asleep for two weeks. Your mother was worried about you. We allowed her to see you once a day. She finally went home and hasn't come back. She has called though. So here is what happened. Kurama you had been dreaming. Or maybe you were half-awake and saw Hiei thinking he was Karasu." Yusuke slid open the paper door. "Kurama. How ya feeling? Ready for major company?" Kurama nodded. Yusuke stepped aside to reveal Matari and Sniper. "What are they doing here?" Yusuke shrugged. Matari stepped in first. Sniper had his back to the group. Hiei grinned slyly and darted for Sniper. He drew his sword and prepared to strike. A purple light came from infront of Sniper and blasted Hiei. He went back against the wall and out of the temple. Sniper half-smiled and shook his head. Yusuke and Kurama went to help Hiei. Kuwabara looked between Sniper and Matari. 'What's going on? Why is Hiei in my yard? Who did that?" Genkai was obviously distracted by the noise. Yusuke brought Hiei in the room. "How much damage?" Matari asked Kurama. "A broken leg and a fractured arm." Hiei was holding his shoulder. Yusuke sat him down on the floor trying to ease his leg gently. Genkai began healing his leg and shoulder. Sniper looked back out the door. Matari was eyeing him in a protective way. Kuwabara introduced Matari to Yukina. They took a liking to each other fast. A big hole appeared in wall. When the dust cleared Karasu stood in the hole. "Well. This makes my job and prizes easier to catch. Let's get started." Karasu jumped high in the air. He smiled down at Kurama. Genkai hadn't finished healing Hiei so both of them were useless. Sniper, Matari, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama were in fighting positions. Karasu landed and grabbed Kurama. Who had his back turned. A small cage appeared and Kurama was in it, next went Hiei and then Yusuke. Matari didn't have any water so he was useless. Kuwabara was knocked out on the floor. Yukina couldn't fight and was hiding and Genaki was as good as dead. Bleeding cripple and still going she fainted at her last attack. "LEAVE!" Rang in the hallway. Karasu threw his arms in defense looking for an attack.

Karasu was floating on the air. "Damn you girl. I will get my revenge. I will!" The purple aura encircled him. "GET OUT!" was heard and Karasu vanished. Matari shook his head. "See. Sniper she probably could do that to you." Sniper looked at the ceiling. Yukina and Kurama began healing everyone injured. Sniper and Matari watched Kurama heal rapidly. Yusuke jumped around the room and landed in front of Hiei. "How do you feel?" He nodded. Sniper went out of the room. A few seconds later he called to Matari telling him he was leaving. He said it's okay and slid the door closed. Everyone was fully healed. Kurama felt a tiny bit drained but never said anything. "Who was it that saved us?" Yusuke asked. He'd sensed no Spirit enrgy or Demon energy. No one had. Matari didn't know how to explain her.


End file.
